Dane in the Snow
by Matthew-Belishmidt
Summary: Lukas finds an odd person in the snow. Will he change their llives forever. I suck at summeries.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Lukas walked deeper into one of the many forests in his homeland. It was almost sunset, and he should be getting home, but . . . he couldn't. He felt some strange sensation tugging him deeper into the forest.

After a few silent minutes of walking, he reached a wide clearing. Everything looked normal, but the feeling was still tugging at him to go towards the lump of snow at the center of the clearing. Landing at the foot of the pile with a soft thump, he began to examine it.

Noticing a tuft of pale blond hair sticking out of the snow, Lukas visibly paled. Quickly, he uncovered a persons' face. He looked to be a bit older than Lukas, around 16-17 years old. He had a chiseled nose that suggested that he was Danish.

The persons' eyes fluttered open, revealing deep sky blue orbs. He looked confused then muttered one word before passing out.

". . . Faerie. . ."

The first thought to come to Lukas's mind was 'He thinks that I'm a faerie.' The second was to get whoever it was out of the snow, and get him back to his house before he caught frostbite.

-(A/N)-

Hiya! I want to know if I should continue this, so leave a reveiw on whether I should or shouldn't.

Flames will be used to heat 's heart. (^J^)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emil stood just outside of the small cabin, waiting for his older brother to return home. The two lived alone. Their parents long ago perished when he was 3. That was 9 years ago. The brothers had to provide for themselves. Lukas trained himself to use a bow and arrow to hunt, whatever he couldn't use he traded for provisions in the small town a few miles away.

Through the dying light, Emil spotted his brother carrying something large slung over his back. As Lukas approached, the bundle on his back became clearer. It was a person! He didn't look familiar and Emil turned to his brother for an explanation.

"Bror, we have to help him," was all Luka said and Emil didn't know what to think. They carefully brought him inside and laid him on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Go fetch some blankets," Lukas said, not turning to look at the younger. "We have to keep him warm and make sure he doesn't get frostbite, I don't know for how long he was in the snow." Emil left the room, curious as to why his brother would help a complete stranger.

Lukas began to examine the Danish teen for any type of injuries, but failed to find any. Looks as though the Dane would have to explain when he regained consciousness.

* * *

Matthias opened his eyes carefully and realized he was no longer outside. The first thing that popped into his line of sight was the elfish-looking face of the boy he saw in the forest. Matthias was startled for a moment, but regained his senses and stared at the face in awe.

The boy had thin blond hair and long bangs daintily held back on one side by a Nordic cross pin. Large violet-blue eyes, hardened by experience, and almost feminine features. The boy called out for someone in a language he guessed was Norwegian. Another face moved into view, similar to the other, but still different. He looked younger, and had stark-white hair and glowing violet eyes, further convincing Matthias that they were indeed mystical creatures.

Dumbly the Dane stuttered out ". . . Faeries. . ." The older frowned and the other looked to him, as of for assistance. The one with the cross asked in a monotone voice, "Can you sit up?"

Matthias weakly nodded and the two began to help him up. When said task was accomplished the violet-eyed one asked "Who are you? What happened to you?"

Matthias grinned apologetically and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I can't remember anything other than my own name." He admitted.

The two looked at each other and the elder sighed, "I'm Lukas and this is my younger brother Emil," The one named Emil turned to look at Matthias questioningly. "Why did you call us faeries?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and commented! I love you guys so mutch! I don't know when I'll be able to update, so I'll try, ok?

Oh, I forgot, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, only the idea.

Hastala Pasta~!


	3. Chapter 2

Matthias blushed and tried to change the subject, "Where am I?'" Lukas glared at him and the Dane began to think that it was a permanent feature on the blonde's face. Emil answered distractedly, "You're in our cabin, about 2 miles from town."

The Dane considered this, "What town?" This time Lukas opened his mouth, "The town has no name, it's just 'town'." Matthias tried to stand up but found a pain shooting through his left leg. With a grunt of pain, he fell back onto the floor. "What's wrong?" the silvered hair boy asked looking panicked. "My leg," the Dane grunted through gritted teeth, watching in amazement as his leg began to swell slightly.

Unfazed, the blond turned toward his younger brother, "Go get the first-aid kit," he commanded, standing to help the Dane onto the couch. A few silent moments later, Matthias was watching Lukas carefully remove his tall combat boots.

With gentle fingers, Lukas rolled up Matthias's pant leg and began to determine what was wrong with the Dane. Lukas finally spoke, sitting back to wait for Emil. "I believe that its nothing serious, it's probably just a bone bruise, but just in case I'll wrap it up." Emil chose to enter at that exact moment, holding the first aid kit out to Lukas. The Icelandic boy then excused himself to go and prepare a room for Matthias.

"Your letting me stay?" Matthias asked bewildered. Beginning to wrap Matthias's leg, Lukas replied, "Of course. We can't just leave you out in the snow," Lukas eyed the half-wrapped leg. "Especially like this." Finishing his job, the blond stood up and made his way over to the kitchen to make dinner.

Matthias watched him leave, and then mumbled to no-one in particular, "Why is he so emotionless? It's kind of creepy."

"Not really, you get used to it after a while, I guess."

Matthias looked up toward the source of the unexpected voice. Emil stood in the doorway, looking somber, and continued, "He's been like this ever since our parents died." The Dane chocked on air. "What? You mean that you guys are alone? Who takes care of you?"

The Icelandic boy made his way over to the couch to sit next to Matthias. "We were always alone, dad drank, and mom was almost never home. So when they died things just seemed kind of normal for once." Emil stood up, signaling the end of the conversation. "Come on, Lukas should be done with dinner."

* * *

Sorry that this is so late but, I need some inspiration. I have no idea where this is going, so if you have any ideas please tell me and I will pick the best one to put into the story.

Bye~!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: No! The angry DenNor fans are going to kill me! *sobbs in corner* I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting any thing, it's just that I an super lazy and I have school. Alright now that that is over with desclaimer time, take it away America!

America: Matty here owns nothing but her stupid and really jacked up brain. *runs away*

Me: Why you little... *runs after him*

* * *

Lukas stood over the stove, absentmindedly stirring the soup. 'I wonder what happened to him. Who is he? He's kind of cute.' Lukas stopped himself,' What am I thinking?' I'm not gay . . . am I?' The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when Emil and Matthias walked into the kitchen, or limped in Matthias's case. Lukas quickly put on his stone-faced façade and went to serve the soup into some bowls. Both brothers expected a quiet dinner but were caught off-guard when Matthias started asking questions in rapid-fire succession that left almost no time to answer him.

"What's your last name?"

"Uh . . . ."

"How old are you guys?"

"Are you sure that you guys are related, I mean you two look nothing alike."

Emil looked toward Lukas helplessly and Lukas shot the Dane up with a glare. Emil sent his brother a silent thank-you and started to answer more slowly. "Lukas's last name is Bondevik and mine is Steilsson, I'm 14 and Lukas is 16, and I'm Lukas's half-brother."

Matthias looked dumbfounded. "How – ", Lukas interjected quickly. "Our mom got around a lot . . ." Both Matthias and Emil looked shocked at Lukas's sudden outburst. Lukas squirmed slightly under their gazes and excused himself from the table. "We're almost out of firewood. I'll go get some from the shed outback, and then I'll do the dishes, ok?" Emil let out a small "ok" ,and just like that, Lukas was gone.


	5. UPDATE

Hallo.

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in almost a year. I've lost all motivation to finish this, and my writing style has changed a bit since I started this. Maybe, MAYBE, I might just redo this piece of crap I call a story. Again I apologize. Please, tell me what you guys think.

Danke.


End file.
